A Night Out
by jimbo74
Summary: What happens when the gang goes to a bar. Spencer also in it


(Freddie's POV)

We walked into building that had the stench of vomit, beer and cigarettes. This was the first time I had ever been to a bar but this occasion wasn't for me. Carly had just turned 21 and was the youngest of the group. Since everyone was 21 or older we thought it would be cool to go to a bar.

I looked around the room. The bar wasn't anything special. Its lights were kind of dim and it had wooden tables. There was a wine holder against the wall. There weren't very many people. There was a group of college kids in the back corner of the bar. That was about it, except for the middle aged men trying to escape their lives through a glass of scotch.

We sat at the bar. It was sticky from the spilled beer. Gibby sat the replica of his head on the bar counter. The bartender looked at it strangely. Then she looked at all of us.

"Okay, I'm going to need some ID before I serve you guys." She asked.

We all pulled out are IDs. She was a pretty girl. She had a clear young complexion. She had gorgeous blonde hair and blue orbs that seemed to pierce into your inner soul. She couldn't be older than us.

"Okay, you're all cleared. So what can I get you guys?"

"4 beers and a long island ice tea." Sam said

"Okay coming right up." She said

"Oh the ice tea goes to Freddie, the brown hair haired nub at the end." Sam added.

I gritted my teeth. "I'll take a beer."

"I'll take ice tea thingy though" Carly said a little nervous.

Carly didn't drink often well none of us did actually except spencer who would have a beer every once in a while he worked on his sculptures

Our drinks were handed to us. I took a sip of mine and it was bitter. I think everyone except Spencer and Carly thought it was bitter but we pushed through it and continued to drink. You know the saying it tastes better with every drink you take. Well, yeah that was a lie.

"Do you have anything that doesn't taste like horse piss?" Sam complained.

"No, we don't. We only serve in horse piss" the bartender said.

A smile rose on Sam's face and then a chuckle.

"I like you. What's your name?"

"Margret"

"Can I get a rum and coke" I asked

"Coming up" Margret said with a smile.

"Well Freddie what a little alcoholic" Sam teased.

"I'm not Sam. It's what my mom drinks."

"Wait, Mrs. B drinks rum and coke."

"Yeah every once in a while"

"That's a shocker"

"Sam you know what a shocker is that you don't know you liquor, since your mom is a first class drunk."

"That is a shocker." Sam said mocking me

"Okay, here is your rum and coke." Margret said handed me my drink.

I sipped at my drink and sat it back down. "Ah now that's the stuff." I said with a smile.

Sam swiped my drink and took a sip. "Wow I like something that the nub likes. Now that's a shocker."

Everyone laughed and seemed to be having a good time.

An hour had passed and I was on my 3 rum and coke. I was beginning to get buzzed. Sam was also on her 3rd but seemed fine. Spencer was on I think his fifth beer and Gibby was on his 3rd. they were fine too. Now Carly she was on her second drink and was drunk, slurring every other word with an s in it.

"Sssooo, Freddie and Ssam why aren't you two together. It would be sso sssweet." Carly said drunk like.

The drunken question got us both by surprise. Why weren't we together? I mean I do like her and I'm pretty sure she liked me to. Though it was hard to see but I could see the signs she gave me. I decide this would be the perfect time to start something.

"I don't know" Sam said stunned by her question still.

"I mean you guys were each other's first, if you know what I mean. I know because you guys came over to my place smelling like dirty, sweaty, amazing ssex." Carly said drunk like again

Sam and my face went red. It was true we were each other's first but we swore not to tell anyone. Gibby and spencer couldn't hold it back anymore. They both started to laugh.

"Uhhh, so Sam can I buy you a…" I tried saying before a decent sized college guy came over with 2 drinks in his hand.

"Would you like a drink?"

Sam smiled and then looked at me. I was sure she would have said yes but instead she said this. "No sorry but my boyfriend over there already bought me one. Didn't you Freddie?

"What that nerd there is your boyfriend." She said angrily.

I was about to say something when Carly's drunk mouth open. "Yeah her boyfriend now get lost you loser" Carly slurred out

"No one calls me a loser, you drunken bit…"

Spencer stood up and pushed the college kid.

"No is going to call my sister a drunken b word. Now get lost before you get hurt."

"Me get hurt. I have five argument that says different." And he punched Spencer in the face.

Spencer backed up blood was coming out his nose.

"Son of a..." spencer screamed in agony.

"No one breaks my brother's nose" Carly said in a drunken rage and jumped at the guy. This sent the rest of his buddies over. This is when the fun began.

Sam jumped into the brawl and then spencer did. Gibby grabbed his fake head and did his war cry "GGGIIIBBEEHH!" and charged into battle.

"Well crap" I said downing my rum and coke and jumped in. spencer flew through the air and landed behind the bar. He shot back up and threw shot glasses at them. We were out numbered 5 to 8.

Carly was still fight the first guy and Sam had taken on 2 smaller ones. Spencer also took on 2. Gibby was beating people with his fake head so he was fine taking on two. That left me with one. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw a guy twice my size.

"Well shit" I said

I was thrown through the big window by the entrance and I landed with a thump. I got back up and went back inside. The big guy grabbed me again and threw me against the wine holder.

Sam was already done with her 2 guys and Gibby had just knocked out one of spencer's guys. Carly was thrown off the first guy but Sam took care of him. Gibby rushed to help me but Sam stopped him and said "Freddie can handle himself"

This gave confidence and after I got punched in the side. I grabbed 2 wine bottles and smashed them across the big guys head. This sent him stumbling back.

"OUCH!"I heard my group say.

I got up and ran and jumped off a chair and punched him square in the face. It sent him to the ground. He was out cold.

I shook the pain from my hand. "I always wanted to do that."

"that wasn't bad" Sam said winking at me

**A/N I hope you liked it and how about Freddie's takedown**. **Well please review.**


End file.
